The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
Vectored DSL technology aids in mitigating crosstalk effects that degrade performance in deployments of DSL lines operating at high speeds. Crosstalk may be a significant noise source in multi-pair copper cables used for DSL transmission. High speed DSL deployments are particularly vulnerable to crosstalk for both the downstream and the upstream transmission directions; data rates being limited typically by Far-End-Crosstalk (FEXT). When multiple DSL line pairs share the same cable they induce crosstalk into each other which negatively affects performance.
Vectored DSL uses advanced signal processing techniques to mitigate crosstalk and thus, improve performance. However, where mitigation techniques may be further improved, additional performance gains are possible. Moreover, not all lines within a particular cable participate in a vectoring scheme, and thus, such lines are not subject to crosstalk mitigation techniques using conventional vectoring capabilities, yet, non-vectored lines may nevertheless negatively affect the operation of vectored lines due to, for example, crosstalk coupling onto the vectored lines.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems and methods for diagnosing and optimizing vectored DSL lines as described herein.